A Tiny Push In Right Direction
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Set in Season Four somwhere after In the Clamor and the Clangor. Luke and Lorelai are at a rough patch in their friendship when Lorelai steps over her broundries with the LukeNicole relationship. Rachael comes back on buisness and decides to help out JJ!
1. Wannabe Rich Nicole

**_A/N: Well here is another fic. So all you need to know is this takes place in Season 4…sometime after In the Clamor and the Clangor. Rachael comes back and tries to fix things between Lorelai and Luke._**

_Disclaimer: Don't own it_

**Rachael's POV**

I saw the brunette standing in front of the diner looking in. I slowly walked closer and looked inside the Diner to see a blonde woman standing next to Luke smiling and kissing his cheek. I was surprised that Luke didn't listen to me, and even most surprised of the PDA going on. Well, it was mostly the girl kissing him. He seemed a little awkward. I walked closer and stood behind the brunette.

"Who's the girl?" I said disguising my voice.

Without turning around she bitterly said "Which one, the skinny bitch with the blonde whorish sex hair." I laughed and she turned around. I suppose she recognized my laugh because she had a shocked expression. She pulled my wrist and pulled me toward the wall so Luke couldn't see either of them.

" Rachael." She smiled, but all together still shocked. "You're here." I nodded. "Here in Stars Hollow."

" Guilty." I admitted shamelessly.

Lorelai just smiled and nodded. " Wow. It's so great to see you."

" Same here. So that's Luke's new girl?" I ask. She grunts in response.

" Yeah. She hates me. She isn't even his type." Lorelai sighs looking back at the diner

" So what's his type?" I ask. She shrugs. " How about a small business/ inn owner." I hinted. Without thinking I assume she nods yes, but then realizes what I had said.

" No! No… I am not his type. YOU are his type. Not Nicole." She attempts to tell me.

" Nicole is the skanky blonde?" I asked. She nods.

" Yeah. She's a "suit". Luke made fun of them, so why he is with her is beyond me." Lorelai tells me.

" A suit?" I look at her questionly.

" You know, Business men, Lawyers, Doctors." I nod understanding what she is saying. " Oh, so how long are you staying for?" she asks me. I smiled, ready to give her the big news.

" Well. I work for a new magazine, and it is sort of like a Home & Garden magazine, I guess you could say. So I have to come here to Stars Hollow and do an article on it. They mostly want pictures of the before and after of the Dragonfly Inn." I saw Lorelai's smile grow.

" No way!" I nod. " Wow. Well it still has a month left. You're going to stay all that long?" I ask.

" Yeah." I nod. " Plus my brothers getting Married this month in Hartford. Do you think Luke will let me stay in his apartment with him?" I ask.

She quickly shakes her head. " I don't know, but he doesn't live up there. He lives in a town house with Rachel in Litchfield." She said mockingly.

" Hmm… Well… Are there in Inn's around here?" I ask.

" Not really. The Independence Inn burned down." She said sadly.

" Right. I heard about that."

" How about this. It's a brilliant idea. You can stay with me." Lorelai smiled. " You can have you couch or Rory's room. She doesn't live there anymore. Wha'dya stay? It will be like a big slumber party." Lorelai suggests.

" Sounds fun, but are you sure? I really don't want to put you out." I tell her biting my lower lip.

" Yeah! No problem at all!" She tells me.

" Okay." I nod. " How about we go get some breakfast and have a little fun." I suggest. (not dirty)

" Let's go." We link arms and walk into the Diner.

Luke looks up immediately and his eyes bulge out. Lorelai and I sit at the counter and grin at him.

" Hi Luke." I nod at him.

" Rachael." He breathes out.

" How ya doing?" I question him.

" Good." He nods. " This is Nicole. My…uh. Wife." He points to Nicole.

" Wife?" I say looking toward Lorelai.

" Forgot to mention that part didn't I?" I nod. " Well. You two aren't really Wife and Husband." Lorelai tells them.

" Lorelai" Luke warns.

" Well… you even said that." She tells Luke, and then turns to me. " They are married, but don't want to consider it that because they aren't playing the marriage thing, they are dating. Nicole's idea." I raise and eyebrow at Luke with a smirk and a confused face.

" Both of you leave it!" Luke said sternly.

" Yes. Lorelai. I don't think our relationship is any of your concern." Nicole informs Lorelai stiffly.

Lorelai rolls her eyes and turns to me and grins.

" Well, Nicole. It is nice to meet you." I tell her.

" Right." She says in a snobby voice. " And how do you know Luke?"

" Well Butch here was my High School Sweetheart." I say in a southern accent, which causes Lorelai to crack up laughing.

" …And then some." Lorelai whispers. Nicole hears her and shoots her a dirty look, which Luke also does. "Sorry. I will take a coffee." Lorelai tells Luke.

" So…Rachael where are you staying at?" Luke asks.

"With Lorelai. There are no Inn's or Hotel's near here and I really don't feel like going to stay in an Inn somewhere in Litchfield, cause everyone knows that's where all the stuck-up snobby, but not as rich as the people in Hartford people live." I tell Luke innocently. Nicole is glaring at both Lorelai and I , while Lorelai is smirking and holding back a laugh.

" Luke, I need to get to work. We need to talk at home tonight." She says sternly. Luke nods.

" Okay. Bye." Luke tells and watches her walk out and then looks back us two girls in front of him, and we now are laughing really hard. " Are you two crazy?" Luke asks.

" What ever do you mean?" Lorelai asks.

" Saying all that stuff!" Luke yells.

" We didn't say anything wrong." I inform him.

" About our relationship! You two have no right! I never go around tell you anything!" Luke yells louder. Lorelai scoffs. " I have bit my tongue! Even though I know all your relationships are crappy! Max! You were engaged to him and you left him, what? The night before the wedding? And Rachael you always leave whenever anyone tries to get close. Maybe that's why you both get along so well. Neither one of you can keep a relationship going for longer than 2 minutes." Luke yells getting louder and louder by each word. Obviously Luke hit a nerve on that one, because his face immediately softened and Lorelai looked down.

" Ouch." Lorelai says putting money down on the counter.

" Lorelai-" Luke started.

" Save it! I've heard all I need to hear." Lorelai said getting up. I look at Luke with a confused face, and he just slams his fist on the counter and walks up the stairs. I get up and decide to go follow Lorelai. I knock on the door of her house and then remember that nobody in Stars Hollow ever knocks, so I just walk straight in. I walk through the foyer and frown at what I see Lorelai is laying on her stomach with her face in a pillow. Her body is shaking, so I immediately can tell she is sobbing. I walk over and sit on the floor next to her head and stroke it.

" Want me to call Rory?" I ask. She shakes her head.

**_A/N: Continue? You tell me… Don't worry this isn't some weird Lorelai/Rachael ship. I just liked that they were friends._**


	2. The Jacket wants to eat Nicole

**_A/N: Here's another chapter._**

****

**_LGandLDforever: _**_Yes! Weird is awesome though!_****

****

**_Empresskrista: _**_haha! Yeah Nicole's going Down!_

**_Alexi: _**_I am glad you liked it!_

****

**_GilmoreFanForever: _**_Thanks for the review!!_

****

**_The Mrs. Ventimiglia: _**_I am glad it is worth continuing. I am also glad you liked it!_

**_Remoob1513: _**_I wanted to smack Luke all through season 3 and 4. I am like hello your girlfriend is a bitch! Lol_****

****

**_LLgilmoregirlsfan4lifeLL: _**_Haha They are Kahoots (VERY funny word lol) glad you liked it._

**_Glo1196- _**_I think Rachael and Lorelai's friendship in Season one was great, and I liked that Rachael stepped aside for Lorelai_

**_Gilmoregirl519: _**_My mistake sorry :/ but I am glad you liked it anyways._

**_Gilmoregirl3016: _**_Here's your update lol Review some more please!_

**_Windsong09- _**_thanks for the review!_

**_STF- _**_I am glad you liked it in Rachael's POV I am going to try and do it the entire story. It might be a little hard considering it is a JJ centric, but I will try._

****

**_Elizabeth21Ella_**_- I just had to bring Rachael into the mix lol. Thanks for reviewing._

**_Isloveenough- _**_Glad you liked it! Another chapter please review!!_

****

**_Don't own GG sorry _****_L_******

I woke up and sat up on the couch. I looked around and noticed I was sitting on Lorelai's couch. I looked at my watch and it said 10 o'clock in the morning. From what Luke told me Lorelai sleeps into the hours of the afternoon. This was the perfect time to go and have a little chat with Luke.

I walk into the Diner, and looked toward the counter where no one stood behind. That's weird, usually Luke never goes anywhere during work. I decide to just go up the stairs, but as I reach the top I hear yelling.

" Luke! Your two girlfriends are in town and they hate me! I don't want them in the diner!" I hear a bitchy voice yell.

" They aren't my girlfriends, and they don't hate you. Even if they did why do you care?" Luke asked.

Maybe I shouldn't be standing hear listening. I should leave, ha right! I move closer to the door instead with my ear practically against it.

" I care, because Rachael is your ex and you have a thing for Lorelai." Nicole shouts back.

I could hear Luke sigh and I can immediately tell he is frustrated. " I already told you! I don't have a thing for Lorelai! She is my best friend." I rolled my eyes. Yeah right Luke Danes. You are madly in love with Lorelai Gilmore.

" Luke! Tell me the truth! Right now! Do you love Lorelai Gilmore?" Nicole yelled.

I hear a pause. Oh my gosh! A Pause! I am yelling in my head over and over. He loves her.

" That's all I needed to know!" Nicole said looking down.

" No!!" Luke yelled. " I love her, but as my best friend! Not romantically." Luke tried to explain.

I could hear Nicole walking toward the door so I immediately start to make my way toward the stairs but my jacket gets caught on a nail. I quickly remove it and run out of the Diner in a hurry.

I walk fast all the way to Lorelai's and as I walk in I hear voices in the Living room.

" Hey." I say to the woman sitting on the couch.

" Hey Rachael! Long time no see." The young brunette says.

" Yeah same here! How's Yale?" I ask.

" Good!" She smiles.

They sit there for a couple of minutes all sitting and chatting when they hear the door ring.

" Ooh! I will get it!" Lorelai yelled excitedly, while she runs to the door like a little girl. Her smile completely fades away when she sees who's at the door.

" Luke." She frowned.

" Is this yours?" He asked holding up a jacket.

" No" Lorelai shook her head.

" Bull!" He yelled. " What are you doing spying on me?"

" What the hell Luke?" Lorelai said in confusment. "That's not mine. You know every single jacket I have! You should know it isn't mine." I hear Lorelai tried to tell him, so I walked toward the door.

" Luke, It's mine." I tell him.

" Why were you at the Diner?" Luke asked.

" I went to talk to you, but my jacket got stuck on the nail, so I just left it there."

" Why did you want to talk to me?" Luke asked.

" Because…" I stopped and Luke toward Lorelai. " We need to talk about what happened after I left."

" What are you talking about Rach?" Luke asked softly.

" AFTER. What I asked you to do." I try to explain.

He looks up at me and sighs. " Come by tonight around 8."

I nod as he walks out the door without looking toward Lorelai. Lorelai just stands there confused.

" What the hell was that?" Lorelai asks me. I shrug.

" I will explain everything after tonight. I promise." She nods.

A/N: Short chapter. I know. But my cousins are living with me for a while, and they kinda are annoying and get into everything. I PROMISE I will update soon!


	3. Lorelai? Nicole? Drunken Luke? Whoa!

**a/n: Kill me!!!! I am horrible, waiting you wait so long. Sorry. I have an excuse really I do. It is a lame one so I am not going to even say it. Anyways here it is. Take it or Leave it. lol. **

_ChasingDestiny13: You are extremely crazy!! Lol._

_The Mrs.Ventimiglia: Yes! I agree. I love Rachael. I wish she would've stayed on the show as Lorelai's friend or something. Might've been a tad bit awkward or something, but I loved her. Thanks for reviewing!!_

_Alyssa1120: If I start updating sooner, you better start reviewing! Lol_

_Stripe Flavored Toothpaste: Yes. I love my family ( most of them) but then I despise them lol. They left thank god. They were begging my mom to come live here…like my mom adopting them, and of course my mother said yes, but their mother was all No!_

_WinifredEira: Yes! It is definitely fun writing!_

_Alexi: Me also. I will try and fit another one of those in the future!_

_Gilmoregroupie: I am glad you like it! Please review some more! I love the feedback._

_LGandLDForever: It was very short. This one is a little bit longer._

_Windsong09: Thanks for the review. Don't worry Rachael won't pull a b move and turn on Lorelai and go for Luke. She is going to HELP Luke get up the courage to ask Lorelai. I am a total JJ!_

_Henantz: don't worry! She will definitely getting mad at him for not admitting his feelings._

_Burgerman: I agree! But I guess it was worth the wait…even thought we pretty much got left with nothing in the finale. :( _

_Coffe on a ferryboat: HERE! HERE! Go back to Litchfield Nicole! Lol_

_Disneygrl2: I was disappointed with the shortness too, but with my cousins and all the family here I had NO time to write. Sorry. This one is a little longer. I just got out of a bad break up soo…yeah that's my lame excuse lol. Kill me. I am bad lol._

_Eaglesfreak17: Hmm She is perfect for him! I love FF where JASON was the Sockman haha_

_Glo11996: Yes Nicole is a MAJOR Pita. She is totally getting her ass kicked outta Stars Hollow_

I walked slowly to the diner that night. It was 7:45, which meant he diner was probably still open, so I could eat a burger before we sat down to discuss what was going on. I open the door, and I hear the bells jingle. Suprisingly, nobody is in the diner.

" Luke." I call out. Nothing. Silence. Hmm… That's weird, I say to myself in my head. I quietly walk up the stairs to the diner. I pause at the top of the stairs and make sure there is no yelling. I didn't want Luke to think I was spying again. Nothing. I walk to the door and knock. After a couple seconds Luke answers.

" Rach!" He slurs, and Rachael can immediately tell he is drunk.

" Luke." Rachael said grabbing his arm to stand him up straight. " Come on let's get you to the couch." Rachael tries to get him over there but he falls to the ground. "Ugh." Rachael lets out an annoyed yell. Rachael stands there for a second staring at the passed out body. She couldn't leave him there.

" Luke?" Rachael called to him. He grunted. " Can you walk to your bed or couch?" Another grunt. Rachael let's out a cell and walks to the living room and grabs his phone.

" Hello?" The lady says,

" Lorelai thank god you're home! I need your help." Rachael says quickly.

" What? Why? What happened?" Lorelai asked.

" Just come to Luke's. Come upstairs." Rachael hung up.

In 7 minutes Lorelai runs into the apartment panting. When she sees Luke's body on the floor curled in a ball with Rachael leaning up against the wall cross-legged, she shrieks.

" Oh My god! Luke." She runs over to him and kneels down net to him. She puts her hand up to his cheek. Rachael smiles as she watches them. Lorelai with a panicked expression looks up to see the grin on Rachael's face.

" How can you be grinning when something is wrong with him." Lorelai asked.

" Because, nothing is wrong with him. Trust me. He is just drunk. This is how he gets." Rachael said looking down at him sadly.

" I've never seen him like this." Lorelai frowned.

" I've only seen him like this once. When his father died." Rachael said looking down.

" You knew William?" Lorelai asked.

" Yes." Rachael smiled. " Come on help me get him up." Rachael said getting one arm while Lorelai got the other.

" Luke?" Lorelai asked quietly, as they stood him up.

"Hmm." He said opening his eyes a little bit.

" What happened?" Rachael asked as they walked him over to the bed.

" Nicole. Divorce. Lorelai." Luke mumbled. Lorelai turned her head in Rachael's direction when she heard her name.

" What do you mean me?" Lorelai asked.

" Mmm." Luke grunted.

" Come on Luke." Rachael said as they made it to his bed. They laid him down gently. Rachael immediately went and plopped down on his couch while Lorelai just stood there staring at him. She put a hand on his cheek again and leaned down and kissed him on the forehead before exiting the room to go sit with Rachael.

" So. Did you know Luke's mother?" Lorelai asked.

" Yes I did. Our parents were pretty good friends. Uh… You probably know my mom. In fact, I know you know her, really well." Rachael sighed. " I wasn't exactly the best daughter. I was very rebellious, so she probably never mentioned me much. My mother was…Mia." Rachael looked down. Lorelai's eyes widened.

" She never told me." Lorelai told her.

" Yeah. Well… I moved out when Dad died." Rachael sighed. " I was the girl who would rather be anywhere but here, and well… Mom loved this town." Rachael looked back at Luke.

" We were in love with each other. We were best friends since we were in diapers. I loved him, but he was more of a brother." Rachael told Lorelai nodded.

" Luke never told me that Mia was your Mom. No one did. I mean when you came back the first time, they never mentioned it." Lorelai told Rachael.

" Well. My mom pretty much gave me to leave at that age and she would of course support me if I came back, but I never did. I hurt her, so I guess nobody ever brought me up in that way." Rachael told her.

" Whoa. I had no idea." Lorelai told her. " Tell me about Will and Katherine."

" Well, Will was pretty much an exact replica of Luke, except he was much more…chipper, and was always cracking jokes. He loved this town. He participated in the town events as much as he could, but when Katherine passed, he stopped. Katherine was crazy. She loved music, and she loved to cook. She was beautiful. Luke was a total mommy's boy. She loved the town events, and she loved this town." Rachael smiled. " They would've loved you." She smiled. Lorelai nodded and looked over at the bed. Luke was sitting up and watching.

" Talking about my parents?" He slurred a little.

" Go back to bed." Both girls yelled with a smile.

" Asprin. Advil. Something." Luke mumbled. Lorelai grinned, she was about to get up, but Rachael stopped her.

" I will get it." Rachael got up and walked to the kitchen. Lorelai walked over to the bed. She sat down at the end.

" Luke." She whispered.

" Hmm?" He asked with his eyes closed.

" What happened?" Lorelai asked.

" Nicole wants a divorce." Luke told her. " She's seeing someone else. I think. I don't know the details." He muttered the last part.

" Oh Luke." Lorelai frowned. " I am so sorry." She put a hand on his shin.

" No your not. You hated her. You were so hostile to her." He chuckled. Lorelai grinned.

" She was the one that was being a bitch to me when I asked for a pen." Lorelai told him.

" What?" Luke asked opening one eye.

" Luke, never mind." Lorelai laughed. He rolled his eyes.

" You are weird." Luke told her.

" So I've heard." Lorelai grinned.

" I love you." Luke mumbled as he fell into sleep. Rachael was walking in at that moment.

" What?" Lorelai whispered with her eyes wide. Lorelai looked up at Rachael who shrugged and grinned.

" He really does love you." She said placing two pills and water on his nightstand. Lorelai just looked back at him with wide eyes.

" I'm gonna take a walk." Lorelai quickly gets up and runs out of the Diner. She felt like running away, just hiding. She couldn't risk her best friendship she had.

**A/N: Love the drunken Luke? Haha. **

**So? Anygood?**


	4. Almost there

**A/n: Shoot me! I am horrible. I can't handle all of school and everything so bare with me. Don't worry. I am not abandoning ANY of my stories. And that is final! Well…hope you like this chapter. This story is coming to an end pretty soon. I hope you like it.**

Lorelai walked out of the apartment and ran. She passed a couple of people that were taking late night strolls. Tears filled her eyes. She didn't know how to handle this. Sure, men have told her they loved her, but she never cared for either of them. The last time she said 'I love you' to a man, she ended up pregnant. She didn't say it to Max, or Alex.

Babbette who was taking a stroll stopped her by the arm.

"Whoa there! Look Morey! A Gilmore girl is actually running-" Babbette noticed the tears in Lorelai's eyes. "Suggah? You alright there?" She asked.

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah Babbette. I just…fell while I was running. I am okay." Lorelai said as she turned her head and blinked the tears out.

"…But-" Babbette continued.

"Seriously! I am okay." Lorelai convinced her, but before Babbette could argue again, Lorelai was off in a sprint again until she ended up on the bridge. She sat at the very edge and looked out to the water. She lied on her side and looked down at her reflection. Her mascara had run down a little bit and her hair was a mess from running. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft current of the water. She blocked out all of her thoughts and just lied there for what seemed like hours, until she was in a deep sleep.

NEXT MORNING

Luke woke up to his alarm clock and grunted. He slammed it off and slowly lifted his head. He saw an aspirin and water set out for him on his nightstand. He threw the pills in his mouth and gulped down his water.

His attention turned to the small lump on the couch. He smiled and walked over to it and lifted the blanket off but his smile soon turned to a frown when he saw Rachael there.

"Rachael." He whispered. Nothing. "Rachael" He said while nudging her in the side.

"Hmm?" She moaned as she stretched.

"Where's Lorelai?" Luke asked.

Rachael suddenly jumped up from the couch. "She didn't come back?" Rachael asked.

"Come back from where?" Luke asked.

"She was just going to take a walk." Rachael said in a panicked voice as she began to put her shoes and jacket on.

"Wait. Wait. Why did she go for a walk? Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"I am going to go look for her at her house. Maybe she went there last night." Rachael said.

"I'm confused." Luke informed Rachael as he began to put on his shoes ignoring the huge headache he had.

"Well, during you drunk-fest, you might have muttered in your sleep that you were madly in love with her." Rachael smirked.

" WHAT?" Luke yelled.

" Well… you didn't say _Madly _in love but you said you loved her." Rachael told him.

" Ah Jeez." Luke groaned. " She freaked!" Luke sighed putting his head in his hands.

" Well…not exactly. She just needed time to process. Come on. She probably went to her house." Rachael grabbed her camera bag and walked out with Luke on her tail.

When they reached her house, Rachael and Luke began to bang on the door, but no one answered so Rachael told Luke to follow her and she led him to the back.

" What are we doing here?" Luke asked.

" She keeps a key in the turtle here." Rachael said grabbing the key and unlocking the back door.

" Ah." Luke said when the door opened. They entered the house and looked around.

"She's not here." Luke announced.

" We will split up." Rachael shrugged.

" Maybe…she doesn't want to be found. Maybe she still needs to process things." Luke said.

" Maybe, but Luke… you don't want to give her too much time." Rachael advised him. Luke nodded.

" We split up then." Luke and Rachael exited the house.

An hour later, Luke and Rachael were still looking. The sky was getting dark because there was supposed to be a big rainstorm. Luke was getting worried and walked toward the Inn to ask Sookie if she had seen her. Luke

Luke looked across the lake and saw the bridge and saw a small figure lying there. It began to sprinkle a little so Luke ran over to her.

" Lorelai." He whispered kneeling down. She stirred a little and turned onto her back. She opened her eyes a little and then all the way to become face to face with Luke. At first she looked surprised and then she smiled.

" Uh…Hey Luke." She propped herself up on both elbows and looked around.

" I fell asleep didn't I?" Lorelai nervously laughed.

" Yep." Luke smiled. He looked up and saw that the rain was getting heavier, but he knew they needed to talk…away from the town.

" So…" He smiled awkwardly.

" Yeah… about last night. What you said…I don't know if you remember." Lorelai bit her bottom lip.

Luke shrugged. "Kinda." Lorelai laughed.

"Well. Did you meant it. I mean you were drunk. So...did you really mean it? Do you love me?" Lorelai asked.

Luke sighed. " I've only said I love you to a woman and meant it twice. To Rachael and you. I love Rachael. She is like a sister to me. I grew up with her. And you, I've known since you walked into the Diner on opening day. You are Beautiful, Smart, Witty, incredible, and so many other things that words cannot describe." Luke looked up. "I'm not so good with words." He smiled shyly.

" No. Go on." Lorelai smiled.

" Well…what I am trying to say is…I am in love with you Lorelai. I have been from the moment I met you, but we established this friendship, and I didn't want to screw it up. You are my best friend, Lorelai." He shrugged shyly.

" Luke…" Lorelai bit her lip trying to hide her tears. "I was afraid. The last time I said I love you, I ended up pregnant, and I knew I never love Chris. But you Luke are an amazing guy. You were there for my daughter and me when no one else was. You fixed our house, you made me a Santa burger, and my daughter a coffee cake."

" She told you?" Luke asked.

" She tells me everything." She smiled and sat up and looked him straight in the eye. "What I am trying to say is. You have always been there for me. You were a father figure for Rory. She loved you, and I knew my track record with men weren't so great and I didn't want to screw up our friendship, and the bond you had with Rory. But Luke, the truth is. I love you too." She cried. The rain began to beat against them harder and Lorelai's hair got soaked. Lorelai leaned in to Luke. Her lips met his and the whole world around them began to spin.

Luke put his arms around her and pulled her into him as she ran her hands through his wet hair. They broke apart breathing heavily.

" Wow." Lorelai breathed out.

Luke smiled. "So we're going to do this?" he asked.

" Yeah. Definitely." Lorelai smiled.

" Lorelai. I am in. All in. Does that scare you?" Luke asked,

" Not at all. I love you, I am in too." Lorelai smiled and kissed him again.

TWO YEARS LATER

Rachael, Rory, Liz, and Sookie came running into Lorelai's room singing and yelling.

" Lorelai! Wakey, wakey!" They yell.

" Hmm?" She opens her eyes and sees them all there and grins.

" AH!" She shrieks and quickly stands on her bed and jumps up and down. Rachael and Rory join her quickly as Sookie and Liz watch and laugh.

" It's Today! It's Today!" Lorelai giggles.

" Technically, Mom, it's ALWAYS today." Rory told her rolling her eyes with a smile.

" Shush you!" Lorelai grinned. "Is Mark, Jess, T.J., and Jackson already at the Inn?" Lorelai asked.

" Yep! And from what Jess told me, it was pretty crazy at the bachelor part the other night." Rory giggles.

" Yep. Mark told me that." Rachael agrees. Supposedly T.J. got Luke a stripper, but he didn't read the WHOLE article…and…well…let's say they got a bigger package then what they expected."

"…With more muscle." Sookie giggles.

Lorelai laughed hysterically. " I am glad we stuck to the dirty games and getting drunk." The girls nodded in agreement.

" Well… let's go get you hitched!" Rachael smiled.

Lorelai nodded. "And you're next!" Lorelai pointed to Rachael.

" WHAT?" Rory shrieked. " Mark proposed?" Rory asked.

" Not yet." Lorelai butted in.

" No! He hasn't!" Rachael blushed.

" We all know he will though." Liz winked.

Mark had been Luke's old High School best friend. He had always had this thing for Rachael, but no one knew. He had come back a year ago and Luke and him began to hang out more, and then Rachael came back for a vacation and they immediately clicked. She had been living in Stars Hollow since then, with the occasional trip to London or somewhere for a photo shoot.

GROOM

Luke woke up and went and banged on Mark's door at the inn.

" Hey man." Mark said rubbing his eyes. " Big day. Huh?" Mark said opening the door for Luke to walk in.

" Yeah. I am really excited." Luke smiled.

" Was that a smile that appeared on 'ole Butch's face?" Mark teased.

" Shut up." Luke laughed. " So when are you going to pop the question to Rach?" Luke asked.

Mark shrugged. "I don't know. Soon?" Mark laughed.

" Yeah. Good. Ah… first time Mia and Rach are seeing each other today." Luke rubbed the back of his head.

" Yeah." Mark poured himself some coffee.

" Seems like it was just yesterday we were getting at Taylor's throat." Luke laughed.

" Mostly Rach. She got us into some trouble." Mark laughed.

" Ha! Yeah." Luke nodded.

" _Hello Boys." Rachael smirked as she walked up to them._

" _Hey Rach." Luke nodded._

" _Wanna have some fun?" Rachael asked._

" _Uh oh. Hurricane Rachael just blew in." Mark teased. _

" _Shut up Mark. Come on. I promise we won't get into ANY trouble." Rachael smiled,_

" _What are we going to do?" Luke asked._

" _Well…I was thinking we have a campout." She smiled innocently._

" _Oh yeah? Where?" Mark asked. Rachael giggled. _

" _On top of the Gymnasium." Rachael smirked._

" _And how do you suppose we get up there?" Luke asked._

" _Well there is a latter that leads up to the main building. We climb the main building. Jump from there to the Church roof, which is only…like two feet apart. THEN we get into the tree and climb onto the Gym from there." Rachael said quickly._

_Mark sighed. " I dunno. What do you think Butch?" _

" _Are you sure we won't get in trouble?" Luke asked._

" _YES!" She grinned. _

_The next night: Kirk, the town nerd, had caught them and called Taylor on them. They were grounded for a month and had to help out a lot around the town._

" She was crazy." Luke nodded.

" Lorelai and her together…are even scarier." Mark laughed.

" We got some great girls." Luke stated. Mark nodded.

**A/N: REIVEW!!!! Me Love them!**


	5. Favor Returned

10 years later. 

Rachael walked into the Diner around 8 o'clock that night nobody was there. She had a few bags packed.

Luke turned around and saw her.

"Another photo shoot?" he asked.

She nodded and went to the counter to sit down.

"I'm leaving." Luke turned around to face her.

"You're what?" He asked.

"Leaving…. Mark and I, we got into a fight… I don't think we can get through this one." She looked down.

"Rachael, you can make it. You both will. It is just fight." Luke told her.

"It wasn't just a fight. It's a whole lot more. I am always traveling, and he said that I need to cut back because Jenny is getting older and she needs me."

"She does." Luke nodded.

"But how do I quit something I love. I love traveling and taking pictures." Rachael told him.

"Do you love your daughter?" Luke asked.

"More than anything. You know that." Rachael told him.

"Then you can cut back on traveling for you daughter."

"But…" Rachael started.

"Do this for Jen. Do this for your marriage. God, Lorelai would be heartbroken if you just left." Luke told her.

"I know…" Rachael looked down. "Mark said if I left for the photo shoot this time, that it was over." Rachael told him.

"Well, are you?" 

Rachael took a moment to think. "I guess I shouldn't"

"Good choice." Luke smiled. Rachael nodded and got up.

"Do you need a ride?" Luke asked. Rachael nodded.

He drove her back to her house and watched her walk up the steps to her porch. Mark walked out of the house and met her at the porch. He smiled and she enveloped him into a hug. Mark kissed the top of her head. Luke smiled from the truck and drove back to his own home.

"DADDY!" a 6-year-old girl screamed at him as he walked in.

"Hey Maggie." He smiled as he picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy is making cookies." She smiled.

"And you let her?" Luke asked.

"Will did." She giggled.

Luke walked to the kitchen where his 8-year-old son and wife were cooking.

"Hey dad." Will smiled.

"Hey." He kissed Lorelai on the cheek. 

"Rachael called." Lorelai told him.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"She wants you to call her back." Lorelai told him.

Luke nodded and walked over the phone.

"Hello?" Rachael answered.

"Hey."

"Oh Hey Luke. I just wanted to thank you." Rachael smiled into the phone.

"Things are good?" He asked.

"Yes. They are." 

"Good."

'So thank you."

"I was just returning the favor you gave me many, many moons ago, when you got Lorelai and Me together." Luke told her.

"That's what friends are for." Rachael smiled.

"Goodnight." Luke told her.

"Night." 

"Daddy." Maggie tugged at her dad's shirt.

"Can you tuck me in and read me a story?" She asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." He smiled picking up his youngest daughter and carrying her to her Room.


End file.
